<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where is My Dragon? by tobelean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860473">Where is My Dragon?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobelean/pseuds/tobelean'>tobelean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobelean/pseuds/tobelean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>游城十代在等待他的龙。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where is My Dragon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我想要一头龙。”王国的小王子说。他放下手里晦涩难懂的符文书，抬头看向侍从。</p><p>“一头龙？”侍者有些讶异，“可是殿下，这种生物并不存在。”</p><p>“如果是这样的话，那些关于龙的记载、咒术和配方是怎么回事？”</p><p>“这……抱歉殿下，我并不知道。”侍从为难地低下头。</p><p>小王子去问遍了宫廷之中的每一个人，但没有人知道这种传说中的生物是否真正存在。他的父亲，王国的主人，这样回答他：“你的书应该告诉过你这是被神诅咒的生物，所以别再说出这种无聊的话。”</p><p>小王子沉默了。而在沉默中，四季流转，星辰转动，贵族们在宫廷中来来回回，友好的国家之间转眼间成了敌人，几代的仇敌转而结成联盟。邻国的亲王与王子一起来缔结和平条约。一场两国决斗者之间的较量理所应当地被安排作为了助兴节目和伟大的王国展现威势、施加压力的手段。</p><p>“我将会满足优胜者一个愿望。去战胜他吧，我的孩子。”王座上的男人这么说。</p><p>于是他将去和另一个人进行一场决斗。决斗的对象是邻国的王子，不过对他来说，无论是谁都没有区别，反正他总会赢的。他是决斗的天才。尽管他不在乎结果，只想享受决斗，但大多时候没有人愿意做他的对手。那又能怎么样呢？要他放水吗？他无法做到。他如此热爱着决斗本身，任何多余的干预都让他觉得索然无味。到最后，他的决斗只剩下孤独。</p><p>不过能有一场与新对手的决斗这个认知让他感到由衷的快乐，即便他熟知接下来多半是上演又一轮的被厌弃和远离。</p><p>他走向他的对手。身量略高于他的少年先到了一步。邻国的王子比他出高一头，浅棕色的脸上没有多余的表情，站姿大概连最严苛的宫廷礼仪教师也会满意。</p><p>小王子想起他的母亲拥有来自于同一个国度的血缘。特征是那双标志性的眼睛总是闪烁着连青金石或者蓝孔雀的尾羽都无法媲美的光泽，明目张胆地炫耀着神明的偏爱。而他看起来冷冰冰的，青色的眼睛藏在寒冷的北风里。</p><p>“决斗开始！”</p><p>精灵在他身前交替登场，对手比他想象得还要难缠，兴奋愈发从他的眼睛里透出来。小王子看向房间里的另一侧。他也能感受到同样的热血吗？</p><p>最终他胜利了，但新对手的风格带给了他超乎想象的惊喜，“真是一场有趣的决斗。”</p><p>青色的瞳孔盯着他。</p><p>糟了。他想起那些恼羞成怒的对手。</p><p>“你很厉害，”年轻的眉眼忽然骄傲地舒展开来，流光穿过冰层，烟火在夜晚燃烧，“但是下一次会赢的是我。”</p><p>他愣住了，继而眼睛里爆发出更亮的光，“就这么说定了！”</p><p>他扑上去拥抱对方，惹来强硬的推拒，于是笑着退后说“抱歉”。</p><p> </p><p>“我想要一头龙。”</p><p>“一头龙？”</p><p>国王的嘴唇颤抖起来，“换一个愿望吧，我的孩子。你可以选择王国最富饶的盆地作为你的封地。每一块湿地上都结晶出白色的盐粒，五湖四海的商人都将聚集在你的封地。”<a href="#_edn1" id="_ednref1" name="_ednref1">[①]</a></p><p>“不。我想要一头龙。”王子说。</p><p>“我愿意赐给你最妖娆的舞姬。尽管你是我的儿子，你也一定没有见过那样曼妙的身姿。她的皮肤白得像最昂贵的象牙，她的嘴唇红得像染了玫瑰的花汁。她跳起舞，柔软的躯体像植物在舒展生长，身上的铃铛弹落了一地金色的叮当声。”</p><p>“我要一头龙。”王子还是这样说。</p><p>“在恺撒公爵率领的军队里任职怎么样？你会喜欢的。整片大陆最强的军队，战无不胜，所向披靡。他们的旗帜就是力量的象征。当铁骑来到面前，没有人会不战栗。你可以用它去打下一个小国家。我可以许诺你在自己征服的土地上无上的威权。”</p><p>“我只要一头龙。”王子强调。</p><p>“不，我的孩子，你再好好想一想，我的宫殿里有无数的珍宝，整个王国都为我所有，一定有什么是你想要的，”他站起来，在宫殿里踱步，“一定有的。一条龙？别傻了，那没有什么。快想想你想要的是什么。”</p><p>然而王子依旧用同样的语调重复着，“我想要一条龙。”</p><p>整个王国最杰出的巫师站了出来。他已经太老太老了，老到随时可能入睡或死去。“殿下，龙是被诅咒的生物，只能出现在被神允许的时间中，”老巫师的皮肤太过松弛，一道道皱纹下垂着，“这不是它们应该出现的时代。”</p><p>“那什么时候龙才会出现呢？”王子问。</p><p>“在我年轻的时候，曾经聆听过神明的一个预言，”老巫师的声音越来越大，“在五个世纪之后，没错，有颗龙蛋应该在十个世纪之后孵出。”</p><p>十个世纪！整整一千年！他将会长出长长的胡子，满头都生出白发，身体佝偻，停止呼吸，被人装进层层棺椁葬入泥土之下，血肉被虫豸啃食腐烂成灰，最后只留下一副骨架，用空洞的眼眶等待龙的到来。而龙飞翔在天空之中，永远不会知道在无尽的黑暗里他等待了多久。</p><p>“我明白了。”</p><p>他大笑着退入舞会盛开的裙摆和飘荡的旋律中。淑女们向他献吻，贵族大臣们称赞他的聪慧。他接过盛满金色酒液的高脚杯，手指抚摸过用独角兽的尾巴编织的琴弦。像明天绝不会到来一样纵情歌舞吧！</p><p>他在舞池中跳的太久了，晕晕乎乎地转出舞厅时发觉自己像披着甲胄完成了五公里的行军。他坐在阳台的晚风和虫鸣里，琴声和金色的灯光在舞厅里回旋。他闭上眼睛，试图让睡眠尽快地造访自己。</p><p>有人来了。他听到脚步声，但没有抬头。出乎他意料的是不速之客似乎没有离去的意思。他不耐地抬头，看到白日的对手也和自己一样席地而坐。</p><p>“我还以为你应该是更守规矩的类型。”他回想对方标准的宫廷礼节。</p><p>“我也以为你应该会喜欢这种乱糟糟的聚会。”男孩反唇相讥。</p><p>“我想你是对的，我当然喜欢。”他把“喜欢”(suki)的音咬得极其重。他不明白，为什么这个人非要纠缠一个明显的答案。</p><p>来自另一个国度的少年瞥了他一眼，“我不认为你今晚也带着蠢货一样的笑容。”</p><p>“喂喂，什么叫蠢货一样的笑容？”王子抗议道。</p><p>“就是你决斗时的表情。”</p><p>小王子在意识到对方说了些什么之前已经笑了起来。</p><p>“我听说你想要一头龙？”有漂亮五官的少年问他。室内的灯光照亮了他的半张脸，他的表情看起来有点莫测。</p><p>“是的，一头真正的龙。当它展开翅膀时，所有的囚笼与堡垒都会被掀翻。”</p><p>“假如你真的在功课上稍微用过心，我是说哪怕那么一点，你也应该知道龙是被诅咒的生物。神明只允许这些生物在极少数的情况下诞生。它们沐浴着愤怒的火焰，带来毁灭的飓风，终其一生被无法摆脱的痛苦折磨着。”</p><p>“是啊，我当然知道，我的功课大概还没有你想象得那么不堪。”</p><p>“你什么都不知道！”质问者的眼睛里闪着危险的光，“和龙建立联系的人也会一并承受诅咒，承受被神明厌弃的后果。别天真了，有一头龙不是什么好玩的事情。你只会一无所有的。现在你明白了吗？该停止你的傻瓜一样的……”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>狂风暴雨一样的指责停滞了。</p><p>“但我就是想要一头龙，”王子的表情认真起来，“不管别人怎么说。”</p><p>阳台上重新陷入了寂静。夜空上升起了庆祝的烟火。</p><p>“快看外面！”有人开始接近这里了。</p><p>“尤贝尔，我的名字。”</p><p>在他们被人群包围之前，尤贝尔不知道是什么让他说出了自己的真名。这片大陆的王室有一个不成文的规矩，你必须对自己的名字保持沉默。名字具有某种的魔力，传说人们在交换他们的名字的同时也在订立某种古老的盟约。所以他们尽量避免提及自己的真名，而选择用爵位区分彼此。他已经开始嘲笑自己的冲动了。违背这条规矩的人还是谁？也许根本没有另一个人，而他，尤贝尔，将成为整片大陆上唯一一个随便交出真名誓约的王族。</p><p>“塞林格，我叫塞林格。”</p><p>好消息，还有另一个人。</p><p> </p><p>王子在腋下夹着一本笔记，脚步轻快，正如去赶赴一场决斗。他查找过许多关于龙的资料。宫廷教师们对这个话题讳莫如深。他只能依靠自己的努力从书本的碎片中寻找信息和辨别真伪。现在，他迫不及待去和另一个人分享他的成果。</p><p>他走过十八根洁白的廊柱，在拐角处被风吹来的声音绊住了。</p><p>玫瑰花丛下有人在低声谈论天气和王室间的传闻。</p><p>“国王陛下提高税率的做法似乎受到了很多抱怨。”</p><p>“人民应该学会忍受，这都是为了战争的荣耀。我们甚至为此和那位亲王结盟。”</p><p>“说起来那位亲王殿下好像格外喜欢他的侄子。”</p><p>“他确实有让人过目不忘的长相，即便是在以美貌出名的国家中。”</p><p>王子把笔记抱在怀里，奔跑起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不会在这里停留太久。”</p><p>软绵绵的手缠着他的腰爬过他腰间的每一寸皮肤，黏滑，湿润，像一条死蛇。尤贝尔想要呕吐。</p><p>“我亲爱的哥哥可能等不及要我继承他尊贵的冠冕了，对吧，可怜的孩子。”</p><p>尤贝尔想起母亲大滴的眼泪。他感到那些泪水又落在他的额头上了。</p><p>手还在继续向上，在触及某一块皮肤的瞬间突然颤抖起来，然后飞速地被主人收回。</p><p>男人浑身都在剧烈地颤抖。他翻来覆去地检查那只苍白浮肿的手，似乎要从养尊处优的指头上看出什么污渍。</p><p>“我建议你最好对此习以为常。”</p><p>“很好，很好，我可爱的侄子。”男人的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他。</p><p>尤贝尔在看墙上的一幅装饰画。他还是不知道画上是什么，流动的河水还是盛开的鲜花。</p><p>男人冷笑着走出去。一路奔跑过来的王子没能稳住身体，撞翻了这位传说中独揽大权的亲王。</p><p>男人狼狈地从地上起身，拍拭身上的灰尘，“我们盟友的继承人还是应该更稳重些。”</p><p>年轻的灵魂看了他一眼，“那是你的盟友的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>小王子趴在书桌前和他的盟友分享自己的研究。</p><p>尤贝尔也喜欢龙吗？他低着头，用羽毛笔在纸页上写写画画。</p><p>“我只是必须找到什么。”</p><p>我只是无法摆脱我的命运。</p><p>小王子欢呼出声，尤贝尔果然也喜欢龙，他们可以一起讨论那些神秘隐晦的传说，尤贝尔会对他的笔记感兴趣的。</p><p> </p><p>他盯着炼金术的复杂公式，想起关于他的朋友即将随着使团离去的传闻。</p><p>“你在走神。”尤贝尔观察了一会儿，毫不留情地指出。</p><p>小王子的视线离开潦草的字迹，“你会留在这里吗？我是说，我总有一天会得到自己的封地，我们可以决斗，然后一起去寻找龙。”</p><p>他栗色的头发在阳光下毛茸茸的。</p><p>我想去揉揉他的脑袋。尤贝尔这样想着，伸出手揉了揉那颗毛球。</p><p>“谁知道呢。”</p><p> </p><p>他目送着使团的车队离去。他已经过早地学会了生命中有太多无法得到的东西。</p><p>他兴致勃勃地写了一封又一封信寄往那个未知的国土。尤贝尔没有回复过。事实上，他甚至不知道这些信是否能到达尤贝尔的桌前。但他依旧继续写信，从在哪本书里找到了生僻的记载聊到他最新想出的决斗策略。</p><p>另一方面，他不再说出要寻找龙的话，也不再想方设法找人决斗。他的个头逐渐抽高，他也越来越擅长保持沉默。王庭里的每个人都很高兴。人人都在争相夸耀他们的王子已经变得成熟而可靠了，“他将会是个好国王，绝对。”</p><p> </p><p>传说邻国的王子杀害了自己的母亲，叛逃出国。摄政王，不，新任国王，在他的登基典礼上为他早逝的兄长痛哭，“天啊！我可怜的哥哥如果知道他的孩子做出这种事会多么难过啊。我绝对不能伤害他。”来访的宾客们纷纷劝慰痛苦的国王：“请别伤心，国家还需要您的荣耀。”一个好人是不能拒绝别人的好意的，所以新任国王很快停止了悲伤。他一遍又一遍抚摸着权杖上硕大的红宝石，颁布了他的第一条敕令，驱逐曾经的第一顺位继承人，弑母者，老国王之子，他犯下重罪的侄子，直到永远。</p><p> </p><p>小王子是在翻过宫殿高高的外墙时发现尤贝尔的。当时他正在准备又一次地溜出王宫。他已经是个熟手了，不会有人发现他短暂的消失的，但他这次要离去很久。</p><p>他跳下去，看到自己传闻中失踪的朋友就躺着那里，浑身破破烂烂的，一块黑色的眼罩遮住了他的右眼。</p><p> </p><p>新任国王在继任典礼后挽留了参加典礼的宾客们。“我有个消息要宣布，尽管我不知道是不是应该说出它，但当我想到隐瞒它将带来怎样的不幸，我就感到痛心。”他这么声称。</p><p> </p><p>小王子为他昏迷的朋友擦洗和上药。他的手碰到尤贝尔的眼罩，犹豫了一下，抽回并去擦拭另一块皮肤。</p><p>醒来的尤贝尔说：“你是个蠢货。你不应该救我。”</p><p> </p><p>“我实在不愿意说出这种事，但我的侄子，他是，他是被神明厌弃的人，”那位获得一切的国王转了转黄金的权杖，“他身上有着龙的诅咒，我恐怕他将会给他所在的国家带来灾难。我想你们的国家需要这个消息，亲爱的朋友们。”</p><p> </p><p>尤贝尔揭下眼罩。一只鲜橙色的眼睛出现在他看起来应该是一片黑漆漆的眼眶里。</p><p>“因为我是个怪物。”</p><p>“我不明白。”</p><p>尤贝尔叹气，退后撩起自己的上衣。</p><p>“等……等等！”年轻的王族险些找不到自己的舌头。</p><p>尤贝尔转过身，让后背完整地裸露出来，“就是这样。”</p><p>一块黑色的皮毛匍匐在他的背上，像一张无声咧开的嘴，正露出恶意的嘲笑。</p><p>“我的家族守护着温柔之暗，为此我吃下了那颗蛋，就是本该在一千年后孵出你一直等着的龙的那颗蛋。龙永远也不会出现了。王室是神明意志的代行者，而我反抗了神的旨意。反抗，整片土地的万恶之源！我将坠落，因为罪恶的晨星正是因为反叛才从天堂陨落的。<a href="#_edn2" id="_ednref2" name="_ednref2">[②]</a>我注定要承受神明的诅咒和龙的怨恨。我并不是被自己的国家放逐了，我是被整片大陆放逐之人。总有一天，我会失去理智，变成怪物。世界将遗忘尤贝尔，而我永远不会死亡。”</p><p>十代静静地等他说完。他扑过去，咬尤贝尔的下唇。他们疯狂而笨拙地接吻，在唇齿间交换空气和温度。</p><p>年轻人的激情和欲望总是轻易就被点燃，他们花了很大力气才分开彼此。</p><p>尤贝尔气急败坏地质问：“你疯了吗？”</p><p>“不，”他很少显得如此冷静，“我从来没有像现在一样清醒。”</p><p>于是他们继续接吻和拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>王子留下了邻国的恶魔的消息在城中不胫而走。越来越多的人开始咒骂起恶魔，好像它是一切他们不幸的源头。</p><p>一个十几岁的孩子在街上捂着脸哭泣，“我的家人在几天前突然染上了重病，我们买不起足够的药治好任何一个人。所有人都死了，我的爸爸、妈妈和我五岁的妹妹都死了。”</p><p>“可怜的孩子，药变得越来越贵了。”</p><p>“是宫廷里的恶魔让他们生病了”</p><p>“一定是恶魔带来的诅咒，才会让你的家人患上奇怪的病。”</p><p>“一定是因为恶魔，我快要养不起家人了。”</p><p>“我要比过去花更多的时间打鱼才能赚到同样的钱，绝对也是恶魔干的。”</p><p>男孩止住眼泪，用苍白的嘴唇问：“是恶魔带走了我的家人吗？”</p><p>“没错，都是因为恶魔！”</p><p>“恶魔会害死我们所有人的。赶走恶魔！”</p><p>“赶走恶魔！”</p><p>街道上的人们开始呼喊起来，震耳欲聋的口号声传遍一个又一个街区。男孩怔怔地看着群情激愤的民众，胡乱抹掉脸上的泪痕，加入了他们。</p><p>“赶走恶魔！赶走恶魔！”他大声地喊。</p><p>他不知道自己通红的眼睛和额头上鼓起的血管有多么可怖。</p><p> </p><p>国王召来了他的儿子，“如果你坚持和恶魔共处，就只能和他一同被放逐。你们只能在什么都生长不出来的荒原里生活。毒虫和猛兽将时时准备袭击你。没有一朵云愿意恩赐你洁净的水。”</p><p>“我已经准备好了离去。”他直视父亲的双眼。</p><p>“我将北方最荒凉的土地赐予你。沙土中只有石头和野草。日夜不停的风里只有死者的嚎叫。干涸的河床里只会涌出罪者的鲜血。你和你的恶魔不可踏出此处。”</p><p>恶魔已经离开了。民众满意地退去了。沐浴在神的赐福之下，伟大的国王一定会带领他们获得幸福。他们又可以继续安眠了。</p><p>那个最初哭泣的男孩推着家人的尸体去寻找合适的墓地了。他用草席裹住小妹妹的尸体，毕竟每件东西都太贵了，他没办法为所有的家人准备棺材。</p><p> </p><p>王子，现在已经是荒野的王了，他询问他的同伴：“你会后悔吗？如果不和我一起，你不需要永远呆在这块荒原上。大陆上还有许多地方是你可以去的。我想敌对的国家一定会欢迎你的。”</p><p>尤贝尔单膝跪下，亲吻他的手背，“我不会去任何地方。我将是你的骑士，我将为你冲锋陷阵，我将为你被任何人憎恶，即便是神明，我的王。”</p><p>王握住他的骑士的手，“尤贝尔，我发誓，我的爱只属于你。“</p><p> </p><p>这不是为人类的生存而准备的土地。瘴气、虫蛇和猛兽不断袭击着他们。他的身体逐渐消瘦，眼神却永远是明亮的。</p><p>他在试穿旧日的甲胄，“果然只有我才能穿得这么威风。”</p><p>尤贝尔想起他轻得像一阵风的躯干，对他能否撑得起那身沉重的黑色盔甲表示怀疑。</p><p>他不满地争辩，“我可比你想象得厉害得多。”</p><p>“尤贝尔，”他说，“为我去带回一只苍鹰吧。它有矫健的双翼，是只在最荒凉的区域里飞翔的勇敢者，天空的挑战者。”</p><p>尤贝尔带回了一只灰色的鹰。这花了他很多工夫，即便他拥有一部分不属于常人的力量。他希望这能让他的王高兴。也许他的身体会因此变得好起来呢？</p><p>但尤贝尔找不到他了。他走过他们本应该呆着的任何地方，跟随被鲜血泡成红色的沙砾来到巨大的落日下。完整的尸体和烂肉之间，他看到熟悉的标志。金色的徽标曾绣在他每一件衣服的袖口，直到他撕下它们，离开他生长的国土。尤贝尔走到血迹的终点。被放逐的王者拄着卷了刃的剑，盔甲上沾满干涸的鲜血。</p><p>“你来了，尤贝尔。”他微笑着，像每一个早晨和尤贝尔道早安那样。</p><p>尤贝尔用手擦掉他脸上的血，“我来了。”</p><p>“夕阳真美啊，你带回鹰了吗？”</p><p>尤贝尔解开困住那只自由生灵的口袋。鹰从他的手心里飞出。鹰唳在高空响起，灰色的鸟儿穿透云层，越飞越高。</p><p>“我很抱歉，我大概不能再陪你继续这场旅行了，尤贝尔。我很抱歉。像苍鹰一样飞走吧，没有什么应该将你困住。”</p><p>他听不到另一个呼吸声了。</p><p>尤贝尔抱住那副盔甲，无声地恸哭。</p><p>鳞片和毛发从他的皮肤上生长出来。能咬断钢铁的牙齿直接挤满了他的口腔。206块骨头断裂、粉碎，然后新生。血肉依附着新的骨骼向上生长。疼痛撕扯着他，毁坏着他，又将他重组。他分不清血腥味究竟是来自身体的哪个部位，反正哪里都一样。他浑身都被鲜血浸泡着。说真的，他的血为什么还没流干。</p><p>但他还有余力分辨出背后孕育着什么更猛烈的疼痛。起初只是瘙痒，而痛感变得越来越尖锐。巨大的骨翼穿透了他的脊背。血沫和肉块黏在新生的翼膜上。</p><p>黑色的恶龙从战场上升起了。它扇动翅膀，带起的飓风令初升的月亮都变得黯淡。</p><p>巨龙在战场上盘旋。整片大陆都听得到它的咆哮。</p><p>几千公里之外，一个孩子在问他的母亲：“妈妈，是什么东西的声音这么痛苦？”</p><p>龙从空中落下，两个头颅都低顺地匍匐在已死之人的身侧。</p><p>太阳终于消失了。他再也不会睁开眼睛了。</p><p>你的到来早了十个世纪，却晚于一个人的死亡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我应该有一头龙。”游城十代躺在他的秘密角落里自语，尽管这里已经不再是秘密了。</p><p>围在一旁为刚才的决斗究竟是哪里出了问题而争吵的一群人立刻停了下来。</p><p>“龙？”万丈目带着点不解反问他。</p><p>“是恐龙吗，十代大哥？”剑山提高了嗓门。</p><p>“也许在精灵世界中有一头我的龙呢，就像游戏前辈的刚朵拉那样！”想到最尊敬的前辈和他那张美丽而破坏力惊人的卡，十代越说越兴奋，眼睛亮了起来。</p><p>“别开玩笑了，十代。”</p><p>“大哥，你在说什么胡话，你忘记人造人·索加那次了吗？”翔看起来有点生气。</p><p>“那确实是个灾难，不过真是一个强大的精灵。”他的兴致丝毫没有受到影响。他一向是个我行我素的人。</p><p>“好吧，好吧。你们喜欢什么样的龙？”</p><p>“当然是哥哥的电子龙！”</p><p>“咳咳，”吹雪咳嗽了两声以引起众人的注意，“我的真红眼黑龙才是危险、美丽与强大的集合体。”</p><p>明日香看了自己这个不着调的哥哥一眼，“我觉得海马社长大概不会赞同这个答案。”</p><p>“那你呢，十代？”</p><p>“我？”躺在草地上发呆的家伙完全没料到自己被点了名，“海马前辈的青眼白龙是很美丽，真红眼或者电子龙也都很不错……”</p><p>“大哥，你该不会要选刚朵拉吧？”</p><p>“不，”十代下意识地反驳，“该怎么说呢，总觉得我的龙不应该是这样的……”</p><p>“我的龙……”他半坐起身，栗色的瞳孔里映出丝绸般的蓝色和流动的白云。不对，不是这里，还应该是更高处，在更高处的宇宙里，在声音和色彩都失去了的放逐地。</p><p>混沌。宇宙大爆炸。原子聚变。万有引力。光与暗分开了泾渭，星球出现又燃烧至死亡，物种进化，环境更替，有什么从海洋中爬上陆地。引力或者热辐射。万物都可被感知。科学丈量一切，包括你的脑叶。</p><p>“我的龙有一身厚厚的黑色毛发。”</p><p>“那还是和刚朵拉一样嘛。”翔不满地叫出声。</p><p>“有巨大的翅膀和坚硬锋利的爪子。”</p><p>“就像翼龙。”剑山兴致勃勃地回应。</p><p>“有宝石一样的异色瞳。”</p><p>“听起来不赖。”吹雪有些兴奋。他喜欢亮晶晶的美丽的东西。</p><p>“有两颗头。”</p><p>“仅此而已吗？”万丈目挑起了眉。</p><p>不对，不对。十代烦躁地摇了摇头。有哪里不对，不是吗？他的龙，应该陪伴他的那头龙，不同于所有他见到过的龙。他说不上来这是为什么，但他就是知道不一样。不是那样的，那些美丽的备受崇拜与追逐的生物。不是的。他的龙应该是什么样的？他忘记了什么？</p><p>“不，不是你们知道的那些龙。我的龙应该更……更可怕一点？比亡灵卡组里最恐怖的精灵还要可怕得多。”他不确定，在他说“更可怕一点”的时候，他更想说的究竟是美丽还是迷人。他这是怎么了。他并不喜欢那些阴森森的亡灵，但是他的龙不一样，尽管他相信任何亡灵都不会比这头龙更可怖。</p><p>“呃，那你确实品味独特。”吹雪第一个出声。他的话很快得到了附和。连明日香也摇摇头，难得地和自己的兄长达成了一致。</p><p>十代感受到不被理解的烦躁，尽管不知道是谁掌控了他的身体，用一种满不在乎的语气回答他们：“或许吧。”</p><p>他的眼睛依旧盯着天空。同时一种隐秘的情感像黑色的荆棘缠上他的心脏。他在溺水者近乎窒息的痛苦中品尝到前所未有的癫狂的喜悦。这是他的，他的，他的龙。不属于你们任何人。</p><p>他不知道这叫独占欲。他一向是个干净的没有欲望的孩子。他只追逐决斗中的激情。胜利的快感，未知对手带来的挑战，在最后一刻翻盘的惊险，游城十代是用这些做成的。他纯粹得冷漠。太阳会燃烧是因为一刻不停的聚变，不是为了照耀伟大的地球。但他仍感到有什么存在于他无法触及的地方，在宇宙的某个即便是新宇侠也无法感知的角落里。他感到头痛。记忆在脑海里散落成无数只翩翩起舞的蝴蝶，是否有过一只被他遗弃。</p><p> </p><p>一片树叶落下。</p><p>十代从一个梦里醒来，捡起掉在脸上的树叶在手里把玩。</p><p>解决了光之波动的麻烦，又遇到了新教授和同学，他觉得自己应该心情很好才对，但某个说不清的念头总是在不停地困扰着他。他想起斋王预言里的那些画面和自己混乱的梦境。会有一颗星星因为他坠落吗？这样也不错。他被自己的这个念头吓了一跳。</p><p>“十代！”是约翰在叫他的名字。</p><p>“你又迷路了，约翰。”他坐直，看到北欧的男孩不好意思地冲他笑。</p><p>鲁比从约翰的肩上跳下来，似乎对他的脸蠢蠢欲动。他想起紫晶猫的爪子，有些紧张。红宝石的精灵在空中跃起了一个完美的抛物线——被羽翼栗子球拦了个正着。</p><p>“今天很热吗？你好像出了很多汗。”</p><p>他这才发现自己连鼻尖都在出汗。</p><p>“我想问问你关于虹龙的事情。是宝玉兽们告诉你虹龙的存在的吗？”</p><p>“不，”宝玉兽的主人摇头，“我只是觉得它就在那里，在某个地方。这很奇妙，没有人能告诉我虹龙是不是存在，我又能不能找到它。但我就是相信我会见到它的，也许很快了。它也一定在哪里等待着我。”</p><p>“有虹龙的宝玉兽卡组一定很酷。我要等不及了。”</p><p>“找到了虹龙，我会更厉害的。它一定比所有的龙都要神奇。”</p><p>“我也觉得我该有一头龙。它肯定不会比你的虹龙差。”</p><p>“那就来试试吧，等你也找到了你的龙。”</p><p>十代说“好”。他不知道他的龙已经在他身边了。他不知道，那一天很快就会到来的，他的龙与另一头梦幻一样的龙战斗的那一天。</p><p>当他和朋友在返回现实世界的风眼分别，当他在陌生的次元彷徨着，他也不知道自己距离他的龙有多近。</p><p> </p><p>“我的龙在哪儿？”黑色的暴君突然开口。</p><p>“您说什么？”</p><p>霸王从他的王座上起身，径直走出去。盔甲随着他的步伐发出沉闷的响声，深红的披风在身后飞舞。王座下的恶魔惶恐地跟上这位喜怒无常的君主。</p><p>霸王城的后园里有一样东西。准确地说，是由于某样东西的存在，霸王才会选择在这里建筑堡垒。</p><p>那是一块巨大的琥珀，或者说，像琥珀一样的东西。它看起来像这座城池的君主的眼睛，反正都是死寂的金色。一只双头魔龙在琥珀的内部凝固着。他们曾经尝试过各种各样的方法试图打碎它，火烧、斧凿甚至是恶魔们的联手攻击。但它还是好好地呆在那儿。</p><p>恶魔们怀着必死的决心向暴虐无情的君王承认自己的无能为力。</p><p>而君王只是冷冷地看过去一眼，“这是一个封印。龙的灵魂不在此处，连我也无法唤醒它沉睡的躯体。”</p><p>霸王城的君主静静地停在他沉睡的龙面前。恶魔们实在搞不明白，他为什么会执着于一头无法唤醒的龙，尽管它看起来实在是有点恐怖，即便是以恶魔的审美来说。</p><p>“霸王！有奇怪的家伙胆敢来挑战您的统治。”某个不懂得观察君王心情的恶魔打断了他的安静。</p><p>其余的恶魔露出惊恐的神情。霸王讨厌在这种时刻被人打扰。他们不确定他的愤怒究竟会波及多少人。</p><p>“他非常厉害，我们无法打败他。”毫无自觉的家伙还在继续。</p><p>黑甲的君王向城门走去。他已经做好了战斗的准备。他们知道，他打算亲自给入侵者一点颜色看看了，作为打扰他的代价。</p><p> </p><p>奥布莱恩第二次的攻击确实很有效。</p><p>“我必须出去。”</p><p>他盯着自己的眼睛，“这不是适合懦夫的游戏。”</p><p>十代又重复了一次，“我必须出去。”</p><p>“而你甚至不敢再使用融合。”</p><p>“不管我怎么样，都与你无关。你只是一个错误，你不是我。你伤害了那么多人，我的朋友还有无辜的人。”</p><p>“如果这么想能让你感到解脱的话，你可以继续。我不会阻止你，不过别忘记我的龙。”</p><p> </p><p>“发动速攻魔法，超融合！”</p><p>“这张卡是舍弃一张手牌进入墓地后发动，将我场上的新宇侠以及场上的另外一只怪兽虹暗龙，超越敌人的封锁，进行究极最强的进化。”<a href="#_edn3" id="_ednref3" name="_ednref3">[③]</a></p><p>虹龙身上的控制解除了，他的对手离开了约翰的身体。</p><p>“让我们来开始吧，十代。你和我之间真正的交融。”<a href="#_edn4" id="_ednref4" name="_ednref4">[④]</a></p><p>霸王城里坚硬的晶体上出现了裂痕，沉睡的生物睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“将两只魔玫瑰作为祭品，召唤尤贝尔。”<a href="#_edn5" id="_ednref5" name="_ednref5">[⑤]</a></p><p>在被惊动的恶魔们的注视之下，连霸王也未能打破的封印碎裂了，巨龙飞上天空。</p><p> </p><p>翔的话让他心慌意乱，他是谁？游城十代和霸王十代是同一个人吗？他看到那双金色的眼睛，这也是他吗？没有人回答他。</p><p>战斗还在继续，尤贝尔真正的姿态在他面前展现出来，他遗忘了的过去也被重新记起。</p><p>他终于见到了龙，他等待了整整十个世纪的龙。在他的遗忘，它的迟到，他的逃避，它的怨毒，以及他们对彼此的伤害和互相报复之后，他和他的龙苏醒，然后争相把利刃捅进对方的心脏。他当初在被烟火和欢笑掩埋了的夜晚里所期待的可不是这一幕。</p><p>他开始向翔安排他的告别。他不擅长这个，他的告别总是匆匆忙忙，更像是一声通知。翔紧张兮兮的样子让他想起他们已经很久没有这样相处过了。</p><p>“我……对了，我是为了从小孩成长到大人，从现在开始旅行。”</p><p>“赢了。”<a href="#_edn6" id="_ednref6" name="_ednref6">[⑥]</a></p><p>我已经旅行了够久了，久到遗忘了我开始的原因，他想，不过没关系，旅途已经到达了终点，我们会有足够多的时间去聊一聊那些被忘记的故事。</p><p>“发动魔法卡，超融合。”</p><p>他找到了他的龙。他们将永不分离。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ednref1" id="_edn1" name="_edn1">[①]</a> 改写自奥斯卡·王尔德，《莎乐美》。</p><p><a href="#_ednref2" id="_edn2" name="_edn2">[②]</a> 奥斯卡·王尔德，《道连·格雷的画像》。</p><p><a href="#_ednref3" id="_edn3" name="_edn3">[③]</a> 《游戏王GX》第152集游城十代台词。</p><p><a href="#_ednref4" id="_edn4" name="_edn4">[④]</a> 《游戏王GX》第152集尤贝尔台词。</p><p><a href="#_ednref5" id="_edn5" name="_edn5">[⑤]</a> 《游戏王GX》第153集尤贝尔台词。</p><p><a href="#_ednref6" id="_edn6" name="_edn6">[⑥]</a> 《游戏王GX》第155集游城十代台词。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>